The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of system monitoring and, more particularly, to a fuzzy logic based system for monitoring systems.
Many industrial installations employ various systems that require monitoring. For example, motor systems include bearings that facilitate relatively friction free rotation of internal rotating shafts. Large industrial motors will often times include two or more large bearings. Failure of one, another, or both bearing leads to costly down time. Accordingly, many industrial motors include sensors positioned to monitor the bearings. The sensors may monitor vibration, heat and other factors that may indicate a potential problem. Currently, bearing health monitoring system employ threshold based or two state criteria to determine bearing health. More specifically current systems provide an indication whether a bearing is good or whether a bearing has gone bad. Other systems, both mechanical and electrical, employ various components that are exposed to operating conditions that, over time, lead to component degradation and failure.